


Taking Charge

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Implied Sexual Content, Strip Tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois is tired of Ollie ignoring her for business and decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Charge

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to CW/DC Comics  
>  **Spoilers/Warnings:** set in s6/none  
>  For my [](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/profile)[**theechochorus**](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/150285.html), prompt: lust

Lois Lane was frustrated, sexually frustrated that is. Once again, her boyfriend had interrupted their time together to take a phone call.

She had plans for them too, ones that involved no clothes and that giant bathtub in Ollie’s bathroom. In fact, she had set up the bubble bath and they had been in the process of heading there when Ollie’s phone went off.

What the hell was the point of having a gorgeous boyfriend who was also great in bed if she hardly ever got him there?

Then all of a sudden, it was like a light bulb went off. Maybe it was time to teach Ollie a lesson, show him exactly what he was missing.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see him glancing in her direction every few minutes, but she refused to meet his gaze.

Instead, she just slipped out of her shoes and removing the hair band, she shook her head a few times. It had been years since she had gone undercover as a stripper, but hopefully, she still remembered something.

With slow precision, she unzipped her jacket and let it slide to the floor. Next, her fingers went to the buttons of her shirt and removed them one by one. It took all her self-control to not react when she heard Ollie stammer on the phone. Clearly he was watching.

Finally, her hands went to her jeans and she purposely wiggled her hips as she got out of them, leaving her only in her bra and panties. _Thank goodness for that Victoria's Secret trip._

Without a glance backwards, she headed to the bathroom and shut the door. Removing her undergarments, she sank into the tub and closed her eyes, sighing contently. If this didn’t work, nothing would.

Within minutes, the door opened.

“I had no idea that you could be so evil.”

Opening her eyes, she looked at Oliver, who was standing by the tub.

Smiling innocently, she said, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I’m sure you don’t,” Oliver remarked. “Is there room for one more in there?”

“I don’t know,” Lois said coyly. “What happened to the important call?”

“It’s kind of difficult to concentrate on business when your incredibly sexy girlfriend is doing a strip show,” Oliver told her.

“Good answer, Queen,” Lois replied. “So, how do I know you won’t leave me again?”

“Trust me, my phone is off,” Ollie promised. He traced a finger down her bare arm. “And I think you should let me make it up to you.”

“I suppose I could let you do that,” Lois replied. “Get in here.”

Grinning, Ollie got out of his clothes and sank into the tub next to her.

“So,” she said, pulling him close, “How are you going to make it up to me?”

“Let me show you,” Oliver responded, before capturing her lips.

As she lost herself in his embrace, only one thought crossed her mind: mission accomplished.


End file.
